The Eternal Order
The Eternal Order (TEO) was a small alliance on the Red sphere. It was founded on June 26, 2010. Charter Preamble We, the members of The Eternal Order do hereby unite together with the bonds of an unbreakable brotherhood. We understand that the members are the Order and the Order is of its members. We swear to stand unified in adherence to our code and against any threat. I. Order’s Political Structure The political structure of The Eternal Order is led by the Council of Elders. The complete structure of the Order is with The Council of Elders, a Council of Masters, Brothers and Half-Brothers. The Structure of The Eternal Order is subject to change at the leisure of the Council of Elders and the Council of Masters. The Council of Elders The Council of Elders consists of three members and acts as a Triumvirate. They have the final say to the Order’s policies. They hold the ultimatum to any decision regarding the future of the Order and thus may reject any policy or treaty enacted by a lower member. If an Elder proves to be unsatisfactory or resigns from his post, the Council of Masters and remaining Elders may hold an vote to appoint new elder from among them or from within the Brothers. A new Elder is elected when he gathers majority vote from the Council of Masters and the remaining members of the Council of Elders. The Council of Masters The Council of Masters is the body responsible for working on specific tasks as befit of their Mastery. They are appointed by the Council of Elders. The Council is formed by the following: * Master of Coin- Responsible for organizing, coordinating, directing economic as well as trade initiatives for the Order. * Master of Warfare- Responsible for the coordination of both the peacetime military and of the Order's wartime efforts. * Masters of Words- Chief diplomat of the Order. Handles the maintenance of the Order's embassies, both on our own and on foreign forums. * Master of Oaths- Organizes and manages the recruitment, admission, and training of new Brothers and Half-Brothers into the order. The Brothers (and Sisters) The members of the Order who have been admitted after completing their training. They are open to being appointed or elected to any position within the Order. The Half-Brothers (and Half-Sisters) New recruits of the order, they are considered half-brothers as they have not yet been taught the ways of the order and henceforth are put under the instruction of The Master of Oaths until their full admittance into the Order. Article II: Entry into the Order Admission Anyone may apply to enlist in The Eternal Order but the Masters of Oath and the Elders reserve the right to over-turn any application. Anyone seeking to apply for membership must formally present themselves on our forums. New Brothers of the Order agree to the following: Alliance Affiliation must be changed to “The Eternal Order” Half Brothers will abide by the policies laid out by the Eternal Order and respect their peers and comrades upon their stay. Article III: Policy on War General Policy The Order shall strive for a peaceful international existence and shall not outright seek an intentional conflict. Brothers in the order are not permitted to declare in any offensive engagements without first receiving permission to do so by the Council of Elders or the Council of Masters. If a Brother fails to gather permission, they will be subject to a measure of punishment, possibly up to expulsion from the Order. Tech Raiding is disallowed for members of the Order. Declaration of War An alliance-wide war may only be initiated by the complete approval of the Council of Elders. Article IV: Charter Ratifications Alterations to the Charter Any alterations upon the charter may be proposed by members of either the Council of Elders or the Council of Masters and voted upon by the whole of both councils for majority vote. The Council of Elders reserves the right to exercise a veto against any potential alterations. Absence from casting a vote by a member of either Council will be taken as an approval vote. Once a reformed charter is passed, it will be announced and put into practice.